Reason why I shouldn't drink
by Dark Topaz
Summary: Sonya, Sub-zero, scorpian, and Goro go out drinking one Halloween having no idea what effect their drunken actions will have in making history. set mostly in the Mortal Kombat: Conquest universe.first in a series of one-shots


Author's Note: this story is going to be all over the place there will be drabbles and actual chapters, it will be serious but it will also make fun of ever one and everything. And I can guarantee that most of the characters will be AU. I had to get this plot bunny out before I could work on my other stories. And I will be primarily basing this on Mortal Kombat: Conquest and what I liked about the movie and character bios on wikipedia. So on to the disclaimers. I own nothing that looks familiar.

Chapter 1. Why portal traveling drunk is a bad idea

Sonya sat up nursing her head she had the worst hangover she could ever remember. Her eyes felt like they where going to be pushed right out of her skull by the pounding and by the smell she had already relieved her stomach of its entire contents. As she pulled her self up she discovered she had no idea where she was. As she started to look around she tried to remember how she had gotten here.

" I still say I look ridiculous." Sonya said as finished off her latest beer. Now given the number that where littered around her on the table as well as around her chair it was surprising that she could talk clearly much less thinks clearly. Though compared to Goro, she looked like a lightweight, though compared to Goro everyone looked like a lightweight. " I don't know how you guys talked me into this get up." Sonya replied as gazed at her reflection in the mirrored wall that seemed strangely out of place in a bar. She was wearing what looked like an stereo typical medieval dress that was done up in her signature green and black, something she would normally never be caught dead in, but there where several reasons why she was wearing it.

The first was that it was Halloween, which offered the perfect chance to let Goro see what the world outside of the base was like. Having him go out looking like himself was out of the question because he had muscle groups not to mention limbs that were hard to explain. Add on to it he wouldn't dress up unless the rest of the group dressed up and he got to choose the costumes, he choose to fully embrace the spirit of the holiday and dressed them up as the Outworld's version of the boogey men, the Lady and the Masters. Apparently they where a group of fighters that defected to the Earthrealm during the Great Kung Lao's life time, while they helped in training they where never allowed to fight in Mortal Kombat. Due to the fact the elder gods had deported them or something of that nature she was to sober to really try to make sense of it. Another reason was that it wasn't an actual skirt, it had two hip high slits on either side that where completely hidden in the folds of the skirt the only time they became apparent was when she was fighting (she made sure to test it out before leaving the base.) She also had seven knives of varying length hidden all about her person, two in thigh high black boots, two more strapped to her upper thighs, one up in each sleeve, and a switch blade in her cleavage. That along with the knowledge that she look no more ridiculous then Sub-Zero and Scorpion who got roped into dressing up as well.

Sony roused her self from the perusal of her self and the bar to grab a new beer and turn her attention to the three beings at her table. Scorpion, the undead ninja was dressed up in what looked to her like a demonic samurai he had a full face plate that covered everything including is dead white eyes. He had large spiked shoulder guards with cape the outfit was done in dark reds and black all in all giving him the appearance of having just come off the battlefield. Subzero wore a similar outfit save that the faceplate on his helm covered the top of his face and his outfit was done in whites and pale blues. Where Scorpion looked like he just came off of a battlefield Sub-Zero's outfit was almost painfully clean looking. Goro rounded out the group and he essentially was wearing a large hooded robe and Japanese style mask that seemed to change expressions depending on how the light hits it.

Under normal situations these four had little to do with each other outside of combat training. But they where gathered here for only reason only they where here to falling down drunk. After many victory celebrations it was found that the four of them had the highest alcohol tolerance. So they bonded over the drunken snores of their teammates and then on the training mats. Now here they where having an informal farewell party for Goro, he was heading back to Eternia after having been part of a six-month exchange, they traded Liu Kang for him. The thought of that caused her to giggle, which she promptly tried to stifle.

" What are you giggling about?" Scorpion slurred which made his already strange sounding voice even weirder.

" Just thinking about how much time Liu Kang will be spending in the dojo as opposed to Kitana's bedroom." Sonya replied as she took a swig from her latest bottle. This was met with muffled laughs as the three men at the table tried to stifle pit takes. " So Goro what exactly is the story behind these costumes."

" We are dressed as some of the most controversial of the Outworld folk heroes, the Lady and the Masters." Goro replied as he took a drink from his mug of beer. " The Lady of blades," Goro said pointing a Sonya " was master knife and sword master and a powerful sorceress. Then there where the twins the Master of the Hand of Death and the Master of the Killing Frost," Goro said as he gestured to Scorpion and Sub-Zero. " Who ever met them in battle was insured a death." Goro replied as he signaled for a refill. " I am dressed as Master Mask; he was a master at blending in to different situations."

That was about all that she remembered other then a drunken discussion about who was in charge of them getting home.

" Blade." Sub-Zero called from her left, the sound seeming to ricochet around in her head. " Over here you are going to want to see this." Sonya quickly made her way over to where they were gathered to see a an alter set up in front of what appeared to be the face of a giant golden skull.

" Where are we?" Scorpion asked as he moved so that the four stood back to back.

" Your are in Earthrealm." a familiar sounding voice came from behind the wall the skull was mounted on. They all moved so that they would be in the best position to confront who was coming towards them. Radian came out from behind the wall wielding a rather large hammer. " Now would you like to tell me why or better yet how a group of outrealm fighters are doing in my dimension."


End file.
